


yandere route

by Antartique



Series: Senyuu. drabbles/AUs [1]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Everyone dies in the end, Necromancy, Someone dies people go mad, Triple yandere route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antartique/pseuds/Antartique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of letting Alba be picked up by Ross early into the game, Elf plays the Royal Soldier/Archmage role to stay close to his one and only. The problem is, Ross is still around, and he is really damn annoying. Too bad Ross is the only balancing element in Alba's life since... forever ago, right? You messed up, Elf. You messed up, bad.</p><p>(Character death, angst, probably a three-shot or something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	yandere route

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the title is pending. It is called triple yandere route in my head bc, yo what do you think is going to happen

It takes him a long time of planning, but he is finally done the night before Foyfoy is supposed to come back from visiting his sister. It isn't even that hard to do it -one would think the _Hero_ Creasion would be stronger, but then again, Elf November has been alive for way longer cumulative years. He makes sure to disguise himself, makes sure no one sees him leave, makes sure Alba-san is sleeping under drug-induced peace and then strikes.

The morning that follows, the body is discovered, and Elf watches blank faced as the body of his one hurdle is carried away by the city soldiers. Alba makes no sound as they cover it up and start cleaning the blood, and it is only when it is no longer in sight that he screams.

Elf ignores the red wisp that settles in Alba's heart. He ignores it and, wrapping an arm around his chosen hero, pulls him away and back to their inn.

* * *

By the second week, Elf knows something is wrong. Something is very wrong, not with him, not with Foyfoy, but with Alba himself. He moves sluggishly, eyes constantly red or purple with tiredness, and there is no display of what was the old, genious, energetic Alba Frühling he was so stupid as to fall in love with.

Elf watches. He watches as Foyfoy and Alba throw themselves into battle, both going through the motions of war like puppets with tense strings. There is no passion, no urge to defend themselves -both take hits without a sound, staring emptily at the blood that flows from their wounds. They cover for each other, barely. There is no soul in their fight.

Elf watches.

* * *

By the fifth week, Foyfoy watches with Elf. His leg is broken from a blow Alba was too slow to block, and Elf has no idea about curative magic. That was Creasion's -Ross's- specialty, playing nurse, when he was still amongst them. He would take hours to heal them, but he would do it, smiling at the whinces and whimpers he managed to pull out when he purposely messed up.

Foyfoy watches and, one day, he speaks up.

"I'm heading back," he says, when Alba is still hacking and slashing at a group of bandits. One falls, the others flee in fear -but Alba trips them and stabs them in the back. "This is not fun anymore."

And it is not. It never was. But the demons are quiet and Rchimedes makes no move, and Alba has become battle crazed enough he can take on everything on his own.

Foyfoy leaves, and they don't see him again.

* * *

By the eighth week, Elf repacks their small bags and comes across the red bandana. Ross's bandana, the one he had been carrying on himself when he died. It reeks of Ross and Alba and blood and stale bread, from where it was thrown into Alba's bag, and Elf holds himself from burning it to ashes.

Alba snatches it away quietly.

He doesn't say a word anymore.

* * *

By the fourth month, Neun and Juli have fallen. Both of them, horribly, to Alba's flourishing Destruction Magic. The red wisp in Alba's heart grows more and more, and more, and Elf can do nothing to stop it at all.

_"Tell me who killed him,"_ he said, and those were the first words Alba had said in months. _"Was it you!?"_ He yelled as he ripped off Juli's heart, he screamed as he tore Neun's spine.

Elf shudders and covers Alba up with more blankets. Magic is too strong for a human body and the backlash is too much for him to take care of.

Still, they carry on.

* * *

Come the seventh month, Elf know Alba has lost it. Or rather, Elf is sure Alba has lost it, because he knew it about a month back, when Alba had pinned him down with a sword and a glowing finger and asked if there was a way to bring people back to life.

There was. Or, there was not. There had been no correct answer in that question, and both Elf and Alba know it.

Yet, they carry on. Closer to Originia, now, where Elf is sure he had hidden Rchimedes’ research on necromancy, where he is sure he had put his own (his? His or someone else’s?) notes on the same topic. He doesn’t want to, but well, what is there to do?

He doesn’t want Creasion -Ross- back. He doesn’t want him back, ever, but for Alba-

For Alba, he will do whatever.


End file.
